


【翻译】For Science

by yvettelittle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Overused trope, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, kissing"research", 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 福茉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvettelittle/pseuds/yvettelittle
Summary: 夏洛克习惯将一切科学化，如此，他和茉莉所着手的项目可不仅仅是智力的较量。
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Science](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644354) by [Writingwife83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83). 



载玻片上的细胞明显膨胀了，表明受到了刺激。有些近乎破裂，存有化学兴奋剂的痕迹。很可能与在死者口袋里发现的样本相吻合。希望苏格兰场的法医们（NSY forensics）能在两天之内像安德森所承诺的做出检验结果。

“相当夸张，”夏洛克喃喃自语。

莫莉从显微镜中抬起头，瞥了一眼坐那阅读的夏洛克。

“什么? ”

“一些关于接吻存在大量健康益处的垃圾言论而已。”

茉莉又停下来看了他一眼，“不好意思，你在看什么？”

“什么女性......卫生 ......健康生活方式之类的杂志，”他把杂志扔到柜台上，戏剧性地叹了口气：“无聊透顶！ ”

莫莉翻了个白眼，试图将注意力重新集中到所分析的样本上... 她真的努力过了。

然而违背了她心中的最佳决策，一分钟后，她开口道：

“接吻的确能在体内释放化学激素与荷尔蒙，让你感到愉悦并减轻压力。 事实上这已经被科学证实过了。”

夏洛克耸了耸肩，仍靠在实验室的墙上。“也许吧。只是我从来没有亲自见过这些所谓证据。”

她顿了一下，听到他的话感觉身体有些僵硬。“是啊，但是你-我的意思是-”

“没错我亲过，这正是我想说的，”夏洛克轻快地站起来，转到她正工作的桌边，“我确信所有情况下我从未感受到释放压力，化学物质的兴奋或其他愉悦感。”

“我也确信所有情况下，你从未抽取血样对比分析过亲吻体内前后激素荷尔蒙的精确含量，”茉莉笑着反驳，“你又不是真的什么机器，夏洛克，你也会同任何人类一样逃不掉生物反应的。”

“我可以推测的到。”

他孩子气的固执反应使茉莉有些恼火地咬紧牙关，但与此同时，她想到了完美的回击方案。

“那么你为何不亲自实证一下？”

夏洛克挑起眉表示疑问。

“设计你自己的实验并充当实验对象。亲自分析亲吻所产生的影响，你会证实你到底会不会有所列举的反应。”

他盯着她，默默衡量此举的可行性。

“哦得了吧，”茉莉进一步诱导，“你已经在巴茨逼疯我三天啦！显然你现在没什么别的事情可做。我也不认为你柜子里的霉菌培养物有什么价值，快自己实验一下吧！”

“那好吧，”他终于慢吞吞地、若有所思地回答，“是了，我猜这确实给我提供了做些什么的启发......”

“太好了，那你最好开始吧！”她灿烂地笑了笑，随后又缩回显微镜下喃喃，“你肯定会有很多志愿者的。”

她发誓不清楚他是如何这么快而无声地滑到她身旁的，他那低沉带着共颤的问题让她措手不及。

“你会帮我的吧？”

茉莉猛地放大瞳孔慌张地看向他，“噢，嗯......那要取决于......”

“取决于什么？”

“取决于具体在哪方面帮你。”她犹豫地解释。

“全部啊。”夏洛克看起来有点困惑。

茉莉抿紧嘴唇，思索到底是要问清楚他的意思，还是干脆就相信这貌似带着异乎寻常暗示的回答。

她清了清嗓子，“那么，我想我可以帮你安排嗯......安排实验地点和需要的仪器，如果这是你所希望的话。”

“行！那真是太棒了。”他的眼中闪着兴奋的光，显然已经开始设计具体的实验方案了，“我们需要监测心率和血压，因为血管的放射敏感性扩张可能意味着血压读数降低。”

“在......之前，你得事先抽取一份血样，”茉莉补充，“当然之后也需要。”

“嗯，如果你也帮我准备一下这一部分那真是再好不过了。”他拿出手机开始飞速打字，大概是在做笔记或者搜索什么。

“我可以帮你检测结果，但真正的病例和医院的需求得优先考虑。 你只用告诉我什么时间，我会预留一个实验室，你就可以带着......”她希望在这一点上把事情弄清楚， “你的任意助手出现了。”

夏洛克眯起眼睛，“我以为我们刚达成了共识，你就是我的助手。”

“好吧，没错我是跑腿的助手，但是我以为你会有其他人来帮你做一些......嘴唇方面的工作。” 她顿了片刻，轻笑了一下。

“我还能找谁? ”

这个面无表情的问题让她束手无策。

“啊，我不知道，只是觉得......也许选一个不是你认识的人会更好。”

“所以你认为我应该招募一个陌生人来巴茨和我在监视器前亲热? ”

“我理解这听起来有点奇怪，我只是想到也许......我不知道......”她有无数个理由认为这是个糟糕的主意，但不知道怎么和他解释。

夏洛克露出一个恍然大悟的表情，“我道歉，茉莉。”他语速很快，甚至显现出明显的懊恼。“我永远不会强迫你参与你会感到不舒服的活动。我可以问问约翰和玛丽看他们有没有熟人不介意-”

老天啊救救我吧......“不，没关系，我愿意。”茉莉脱口而出。

“你确定？”

“百分之百，没有任何问题，而且我不会不舒服的。”她点了点头，表示肯定。

夏洛克仔细审视了她一会儿，好像在判断她回答的真实度。最终他点点头。“那行，不错，就这么定了。明天六点可以吗？”

“没问题，我的下班时间是-”

“我知道你几点下班。”他带着一丝得意的笑容，从门边的椅子上抓起自己的外套和围巾，走出门时对她微微一笑。 “明天见！”

“明天，”他出门后，她轻声对自己说。 呻吟着带着一丝苦笑拍了一下额头，“天哪，我真是个白痴。”


	2. Chapter 2

让研究开始吧！

当然，是以科学的名义 *严肃脸*

\-------------------------------------

夏洛克的脚步回响在巴茨医院的走廊。茉莉已经提前发消息告知他是哪层楼的那个房间了。他靠近实验室的门看见上面闪烁着“检测中”的字样，为茉莉的机智会心一笑。走进门，看她正把血压计挪到椅子上。

“嗨，我基本调试好了。”

她说完仓促地转移了目光，夏洛克脱下大衣和西装夹克挂在门后的衣钩上，不经意间看出她有点紧张。

“汤姆之后就没有过了。”他走过去坐下时不假思索地说。

“什么？”

“自从你上次分手后就再没有约过会，因此自从汤姆之后你就再没有吻过别人了。”他看向她的眼睛，“这解释了你为什么这么紧张。”

她犹豫了，在真正回答前开合了几次嘴。“好吧，确实可以这么解释。”

“不用担心，茉莉，”在她把心率检测器固定到他手上时，夏洛克自信地安抚她，“只要想着我们为科学分析的初衷就行。”

茉莉轻蹙了一下眉，好像为他的言论而感到困扰。“行，都准备好了，现在只用我抽取一下实验前的血样。”她拉出一个小推车，取出需要的工具包，带上医用橡胶手套，“我应该提醒你我已经很久没有抽过任何人的血了，至少没在那些会有痛感的活人身上。”

“一点问题都没有。”他伸出胳膊，咧嘴一笑，“失去灵魂也会痛苦的。”

她轻松地取了所需的血样，夏洛克发觉茉莉比她认为的要熟练。

“那我就可以松了一口气了，这个解决了，下一个。”她叹了口气，将试管放到一旁，摘下手套，之后打开血压计校对初始值，并继续道：“好了，还需要做什么？”

“我能想到的就一件事，”夏洛克讽刺地说。

“哈哈事实上我之前还考虑到一个步骤。我们需要设置时间限制-不对，是最短的时间......你知道我是什么意思的。”她的脸颊开始泛红。

夏洛克眯起眼睛思索了片刻，考虑其它如刷牙、发短信、系鞋带这样的事情需要花多长时间......显然这完全不是一码事，但他需要一个参照。

“保险起见最好満一分钟，估计这可以确保荷尔蒙与激素充斥我的身体到可检测的程度。”

“好的，稍等。”她同意了。

血压计开始嗡鸣，茉莉吓得跳了起来。他们都轻笑了一下，茉莉记录了他的读数，然后放下纸笔站直，随着寂静在两人间氤氲开，他们都意识到这次是真的没有剩下什么别的事情做了。

“我最好站起来。”夏洛克从椅子上起身。

“嗯，我想这样会轻松一些，”她颤抖地笑了笑，“抱歉，我太矮了。”

“我想我可以弯一分钟腰而不遭受任何持续性的损伤。”

夏洛克从口袋中掏出手机，设置了一分钟的计时，低头看见棕色的大眼睛注视着他，“那我就......开始了。”

茉莉深呼吸了一下，点了点头。

夏洛克又踌躇了片刻，他的目光从她的眼睛跳到她的嘴唇......然后点击了开始。

第一个发生的，很不幸，他们的鼻子撞到了一起。茉莉尴尬的笑了笑，咕哝着抱歉，尽管连夏洛克也不得不承认这个碰撞不是她的责任。在尝试继续前，她微微倾斜了一下脑袋，夏洛克也随之调整了一下姿势。

最终，他们的唇碰在了一起，夏洛克没有为铺垫浪费一点时间。他开始小心翼翼的用嘴打破她的防御，侵略她的领地。她的唇的温度高低和她施加的压力的大小......她呼吸的急促程度......她嘴唇分开的精确尺度，和与之对应的他所应当配合的距离......也许她用的是和他一样的牙膏？嗯，没错......

茉莉拉开距离，将一只手抵在他胸口，坚决地说：“不行，这样行不通。”

有那么一小会儿，他真不敢相信他听到了什么，他的表情肯定展示了这一点。

“你说什么？”他惊愕地低头看向她，等待她的解释。

“这个吻，若就如你刚刚所做的......不会告诉我们任何事情。至少不会有任何准确的结果。”

他将嘴抿成一条细线。这可是茉莉琥珀！那个谁知道以前可能幻想着亲他多少次的女人！那个他最不可能想到宣布他的吻技根本不合格的女人！

“也许你应该知道，很多女性对我的吻技都赋予了极高的评价，所以我深切怀疑我是否真有你说得那么糟糕！”夏洛克忿忿不平道。

“没错，但是显然那些女性不了解你，可我不同。”

她的表情和语气抚慰了他抽痛的自尊心，足以让他放弃直接甩门离开废除整个计划的念头。

“我不知道你刚才到底想做什么，”茉莉继续，“但那不是一个可以让人沉醉的真正的吻。”

“沉醉。”夏洛克带着一丝怀疑的笑重复了一遍。

“没错，”茉莉坚持说，“那才是应该的。而只有那种吻可以带来所说的激素变化。所以，除非你愿意那样吻我，否则整个实验都毫无意义的，我们在这里可不是为了考验你的演技。”

啊，也许她说的有道理。表演确实是他过去亲吻女性所用的策略。而且他亲吻一直是有所图谋的。从来与纯粹的欲望无关。况且欲望这种事情很早就被他故意谨慎地消灭了。

明确意识到这些使他突然感到难为情，他根本就不懂怎样自然地亲吻。即使在现在，他脑海中也有一个明确的接吻议程。他不确定他是否能把它关掉，真正按茉莉所说的去做。

茉莉以她特有的方式，似乎看出了他的犹豫，勇敢的引导。

“我觉得我们不真正亲密接触是没有帮助的。”她温和地说，“加点嘴唇外的触碰会好一些......如果你能接受的话。”

茉莉将手滑过他的肩膀，环在他脖子后面，小心翼翼地看着他。

“那是嗯-可以。”他轻声同意了。

“如果你舒服的话，你也可以搂着我，会有帮助的。”她冲他笑了一下。

他点点头，顺从地用一只手环住她的髋，另一只手仍拿着手机，重置了时间，又将目光转向她。

“我们应该再试一次？”

茉莉点头，“没错，只是嗯，就是不要想太多，好吗？”

夏洛克抬起一只眉毛。

“我知道，”她笑着承认，“这对你来说这是一个挺高的要求，尽力就好。”

“好吧，”他的眼睛扫过她的五官......包括她瞳孔放大的幅度-不，现在可不是什么推理的时机。

意识到他最好在自己精密高速自动运转的大脑获胜前投入，他再次按下开始键。

他把手机扔到身后的椅子上，俯下身，再次轻触她的唇。尽管她刚才警告了他，但起初他还是有些分心，因为现在他两只手都搭在她的臀上。出于习惯，他开始计算她的臀腰比，基于茉莉的典型着装当然还有她的实验服还有......

不过就在这时，茉莉在他脖子后的手掌轻微张开了，她的几根手指埋进了他的发根。噢，她的手真正触碰到了他的皮肤，感觉确实与之前截然不同。这似乎引发了连锁反应，在没有意识到的情况下，他的手进一步缠住她的腰，嘴唇微微张开，然后她的......也是如此。

此时，夏洛克的大脑一片空白，幸福无比。

温暖舒适的黑暗冲刷着他，平息了他的疯狂，消除了......不管他刚才想到的什么。此时，他唯一能专注的，就是她的唇在他的唇上的摩擦和轻扯，那如此美妙的天鹅绒般的柔软，即便是她舌头无意中最轻柔的触碰，也让他几乎忘了如何呼吸。 这一切都是如此的缓慢和柔和，令人眩晕迷醉，而带给他的感觉却简直就是地震般的颤动。

他模模糊糊地意识到，他的手离开了她的臀部，捧住了她的脸，调整了一个更佳的角度。 显然她不介意，因为除了听到自己的心跳砰砰作响外，他还听到了她满足的叹息。趁他不备，她曲起手指，绕住他后脑勺上的几缕头发，使他尖锐地抽了口气。

当他们吻变得更激烈而贪婪时，夏洛克突然感到一阵心痛，他无法把她抱得更近，也无法吻她更深。 只是......不够。正是这种遥不可及的东西的无形驱使，在他们的吻中添了一丝绝望，他发现这既有无边的沮丧也有难以形容的满足。

计时器响了。

夏洛克感觉她听到声音后抖了一下，跌跌撞撞地挣脱了他，后退了几英尺，一只手紧捂住她红润的嘴唇，另一只手搭在臀上。他站在那里，睁大眼睛看着她，两人都吃力地呼吸着，动弹不得。最终，他眨了眨眼，将仍停留在刚茉莉脸颊所在位置的手垂下，笨拙地摸索着去找身后的椅子。

“我的嗯-”他清了清嗓子，“我的血-血压读数。”

“是的，当然，”茉莉咽了口唾沫，惊起上前用明显颤抖的手去启动仪器。 她将心脏监视器连他的手指上，但当仪器开始嗡嗡运作，袖带在他手臂上收紧时，她又叉着腰后退了一步。他注意到她正在非常努力地平复自己的呼吸，然后发觉自己也在做同样的事情。

“从现在的评估结果来看，我想那应该是...... ”夏洛克嘴里琢磨着几个或许恰当的词。不知怎么，似乎没有一个词适用于现状。“好吧。”这就是他唯一能说的了。

茉莉点点头，咬了咬下唇。“嗯，这次绝对不一样，”她迅速地回答，也清清嗓子。 “干得好。”她有点畏缩，显然为自己的措辞感到尴尬。

夏洛克撅起嘴，等了一会儿决定提醒她。“你现在是不是应该采集第二份血样了? ”

“哦，对! ” 她走回来，艰难地套上新的手套，打开另一套工具，深吸了几口气。尽管她试图假装平静，但夏洛克还是注意到了。

她准备这些时，血压器响了。她摘下袖带，看了一眼读数。“好吧，毫无疑问低了一些。还有你的心率-”

“绝对更高，”夏洛克自信地脱口而出，至少他可以在没有仪器帮助的情况下肯定这一点。

“没错，”茉莉轻声地确认，她的脸似乎多了几分红晕。

不足为奇，这次她确实需要花点力气才能找到静脉，但最终还是找到了。这期间他们都在努力避免长时间的眼神接触。尽管几分钟前，夏洛克还沉浸在强烈的愉悦中无法自拔。但现在又突然为不能立即离开实验室而慌乱。

一等茉莉把绷带缠好，他就把衬衫袖子卷了下来，从椅子上迅速起身。

“结果出来后发短信给我，”他飞快地说，同时穿回了西装夹克和大衣。

”我可以给你准确的血压和心率数据，如果你现在-”

“谢谢，不用了，我想我来实验室取化验结果的时候可以一次取回所有的数据。”

他冒险地看了她一眼，当他看到她的全貌时，发现这是一个错误的决定。瑰色的脸颊，红润的嘴唇微张，通透明亮的眸子也盯着他。他很困扰的发觉他几乎就要走回她站的地方......

“谢谢你，莫莉，你帮了我很大的忙，”他在开门前急促地说,“过几天见。”

他几乎没有听到她温和地回答“不客气”，就冲出了房间奔向大厅。

快步地走向最近的出口时，夏洛克不得不勉强承认，这次实验与他最初预想的有点不同。现在只能假设基于数据的证明也会令人惊讶。也许莫莉最初对他正常人类反应能力的估计比他想象的更准确。 是的，今天的实验也许确实揭露了些什么。

但他现在也担心，这是一个最好还是不要被披露的事实。


	3. Chapter 3

夏洛克抿紧嘴唇，用力闭了闭眼，想尽一切办法集中注意力，对记忆宫殿进行了重组，只放了必须专注的事情。一些有条不紊的、逻辑清晰的、有用的事情......只要他能停止分心。

他最终坐直，沮丧的嘟囔了一声，又一次拿出手机绝望地翻看邮件。和一小时前一样，只有一个选择：寻找一只丢失的宠物。不会有比那更无趣的案子了。他差一点点就接受了......

手机开始震动，是茉莉的消息。

【 嗨，血液检测报告今早出来了。要我把结果发过去吗？-MH 】

夏洛克放下手机纠结了一会，对，也许最好是让茉莉直接邮件发过来。这个小实验已经占用了他太多大脑空间、消耗了太多情感。也许最明智的就是接受邮件，归档，之后再也不去看它。毕竟，他还可以接下这个案子。

他又打开委托收件箱......但只看了一眼就产生了把手机摔到墙上的冲动。带着强烈的挫败感，他敲下一条短信。

【不用了，茉莉，我十分钟后就到。-SH】

夏洛克从椅子上跃起，在另一个选择真的能让大脑麻木时，他无法抗拒去做一些至少有点意思的事情。他把外套披在肩上，快步走出公寓，一点也不在乎这是否是个明智的主意。

\-------------------------------------

夏洛克进来时，茉莉正在试验台前整理一些资料。她的侧颜被光线完美的勾勒出来，微微上翘的鼻尖，一条法辫从后脑勺上优雅地垂在肩上，他可以看见她最喜欢的针织衫（带着小樱桃的那件）从她实验服下隐隐透出。不可否认她看起来就是完完全全的......茉莉琥珀。事实上，一切看起来都相当正常，这让夏洛克感到奇怪，为什么当他走进门时，一股陌生而不舒服的轻微恐慌席卷了他。

“噢，你来的正好，”在他近前时茉莉明快地笑了，“我刚把这些整理好，你会发现这结果挺......有趣的。”

“有趣可以是相对的。”他从她手中接过报告，平淡地说。

夏洛克第一眼扫了血压和心率。和几天前预测的一样，亲吻后他的血压变低，心率加快了。没什么好惊讶的。他翻页去看第一份血样报告，将目光转向催产素、五羟色胺、多巴胺和降肾上腺素的数值，与他所知道的成年男性的平均值大致相当。再次翻动页面，查看吻后血液样本的检测结果，啊......

不，他以为他不会惊讶的， 他猜测过实验报告会反映出那天通过自己毫不费力的观察就已经知道的事情，显然那个吻让他产生了明显的物理及化学反应。所以并不是说没有预料到这些结果，但是看到纸面的实际数字还是让他有些吃惊。

“所以我可以说这是成功的，嗯？”茉莉的声音打断了他的思考。

他从纸页上抬起头来看着她，这促使她立即想收回她的措辞，她的脸颊红了起来。

“哦，不，我不是说成功。 我不知道在这种情况下你认为什么是成功的。 我想我的意思是，事情已经相当确凿了。”

夏洛克低头看了看手中的报告，“嗯，我也这么认为，”他飞速说。

他知道这里已经没什么可做的了。 实验结束了。手中的结果也是肯定的。他把报告塞进上衣口袋，深吸了一口气。

“好吧...... 再次感谢你的帮助，莫莉。”夏洛克伸出手。

莫莉对于他主动握手有点懵，过了一会才把她小一圈的手伸进他手中。他们的手指紧紧握住对方，夏洛克轻微颤抖着。

“不客气，”莫莉紧张地笑了一下，“我不介意的。”

哦，不，夏洛克想，低头看着她。 她的瞳孔又放大了，脸上爬起一丝可疑的红晕，在这个简单的握手中，他回想起她手带来的一种熟悉感觉，那只缠绕在他脖子后面的手，那只温柔地缠绕着他头发的手。现在当她的手碰到他的手时，记忆犹新。而她不得不咬紧下唇才有勇气看着他.......“好了，我得走了，”夏洛克说话的声音有点大，他松开她的手，径直朝门口走去。

“哦，嗯，那好的，”茉莉在他后面喊道，“我们以后见? ”

“是的，当然，以后见，”他迅速转身，匆匆离开了房间，下决心在走的时候不去看她。此时，这是他觉得最重要的事情。

在过去的几天里，他的脑海里已经充斥了太多的茉莉琥珀。

\-------------------------------------

“夏洛克！”约翰一边追着站在街角的愤怒男人一边喊，“你就不能慢一点吗，我不确定，30秒？！”

“不行，约翰，我在办案！”

“那只是一只该死的丢了的卷毛狗！”约翰怒吼道，这时一个遛狗的女人朝他冷笑了一下，他尴尬地清了清嗓子，笨拙地试图挥手，他压低了嗓门:“说真的，夏洛克，我们为什么要突然这么折磨自己？你已经疯魔了一整天了！”

“只是想工作，”他咆哮着，一边拨弄着自己的头发，一边急躁地在人行道上踱步，“我只是希望我能去什么别的地方看看！”

“我们为什么不休息一下，喝点咖啡什么的？”

“不，不，我已经喝过了，”他回答，然后停顿了一下，眼睛亮了起来，“咖啡没什么帮助......我需要的是支烟。”

“夏洛克，不行!”约翰追在朋友后面，“停！你不能现在抽烟毁了你的努力!你甚至几个星期都没用过贴片了！我们谈过这个！”他抓住夏洛克的胳膊，拖住了他。

“胡说，我们没有谈过！明明是你在自说自话而我很努力地没有听！”他抽出了手臂，想继续走但约翰又拦住了他。

“我现在不会让你买任何含尼古丁的东西，你还是打消这个念头吧！你胆敢走进任何一家商店，我就扇你巴掌！”

夏洛克发出一声沮丧的咆哮。“那我还能怎么办！如果不能抽烟，还能做什么来感觉—”他突然停了下来，轻吸了一口气。

“咋了?”

“我要去一个地方，你不能跟着我。”他坚定地说，走过去拦了一辆出租车，并发了一条短信。

“绝对不行！我告诉过你我会-”

“放松，约翰，我不是想偷着抽烟，也不是其他你所想象的‘消遣’。我要去见茉莉，不放心的话可以给她发短信确认一下。”

“为啥你去见茉莉我就不能去了？”

“你就是不能。”夏洛克打开出租车的门，上了车，在开走之前摇下车窗看了眼约翰，“但希望我能很快好起来。保持联系！”

约翰目瞪口呆的站在路边，不知道在自己一生中夏洛克福尔摩斯究竟会有多少次会把他毫无理由的丢在一旁，扬长而去。

\-------------------------------------

【噢，抱歉啊，我现在不在工作，可以等到明天吗？-MH】

【不行......你现在在哪？-SH】

【嗯，我在博罗市场忙着购物呢。-MH】

【那不远，几分钟后法国奶酪见。-SH】

夏洛克奖励了自己一个微笑，对自己的主意很满意，尽管他的腿仍由于焦虑微微颤抖着。今天真的太需要冷静了，他现在只能寄希望于自己的新假设是正确的。

\-------------------------------------

几分钟后，夏洛克付了车钱，跳下车穿过熙熙攘攘的市场，到了法国奶酪的摊位前。看见茉莉拿着环保购物袋站在那四处张望着找他时，他笑了。

“夏洛克！”她看上去有点慌张，“怎么了？出什么事了吗？”

“不，不完全是。”

“还有为什么我刚刚收到约翰的短信，他告诉我别让你抽烟？”

“噢，别管那个了，”他轻蔑地说，“他不知道，这条短信对你来说完全是多余的。”

“啥？”

“不过我确实需要你的帮助。”他轻轻抓住她的肩膀，直视她的眼睛，“茉莉，我需要你再吻我一次。”

奶酪柜后面的人扬起眉毛，露出鼓励的微笑。

茉莉惊讶而困惑地皱起眉，“什-什么？”

“关于上次的实验我有一个进一步的理论急需验证。”他快速说，“所以我们能再吻一次会非常有帮助的。”

“理论？什么理论？夏洛克，我不认为这是-”

“茉莉，求你了！”他甚至没有试图掩饰自己的绝望。

一个站在小圆桌旁的女人看着茉莉，身体微微前倾，“亲爱的，如果你不吻他，那我就上啦！”

茉莉回过头仍震惊地看着夏洛克，明显不知道该说什么或做什么。他抬起放在她肩膀上的手，轻柔地环住她的脸，专注地看着她。

“茉莉，就像我上周说的，我永远都不会强迫你做你不愿意的事情。所以如果你想拒绝，那你就说出来吧，我会离开的，我发誓。但是茉莉，请你答应吧。”他放低了声音，“请让我吻你。”

她回看着他，表情变得柔和温暖起来，当她的目光落向他的唇，他知道她不会拒绝了。

“那好吧。”她低声道。

夏洛克立刻上前，但茉莉用一只手挡住了他。

“但显然不是在这里！”

夏洛克和茉莉回身看见那个卖奶酪的人狡黠地冲他们笑着。

“去那儿吧，”那人挤了挤眼睛，他的法国口音很重，他朝左边指了指，“那些箱子后面！”

茉莉还是有些尴尬，但夏洛克急切地抓住她的手把她拖到了箱子后，从她肩上取下了购物袋，轻轻捧住她的脸，正当他弯下腰时，茉莉含糊不清的说：“所以我们没有计时也没有仪器或-”

“那不重要。”他只回答了这么一句，就含住了她的嘴。

“OH yes...这正是他需要的。这一次，他立刻感受到了那种温暖舒适；这一次，没有像第一次那样花多时间建立这个吻；这一次，就好似上次结尾的延续。而他们上次停止的地方，已经到达了沸点。

夏洛克的一只手稳稳地扣住茉莉的头，另一只手攀住她的背，紧紧地搂着她。莫莉也不拘束，将手臂滑进他的外套，同他一样紧地环住他的身体。他能感觉到背上她灵巧的手指，妙不可言。这一切都增添了她香软的唇舌抵着他的滋味。

夏洛克可以辨别出那已经熟悉了的荷尔蒙和激素什么时候充斥了他的身体。他感到身轻如燕，无忧无虑，觉得自己似乎可以挑战整个世界。暴躁和焦虑消失了，同时仍然保持着一定的自制力，他有意识地决定在这儿结束这个吻。

夏洛克缓慢起身，颤抖的松了一口气，他低头看着茉莉，微微一笑，她刚睁开迷蒙的眼。 

“太棒了，”他喃喃道，“真的......太棒了。”

茉莉回以微笑。有那么一小会，她看起来有些激动。

他终于放开她，向后退了一步，稍微调整了一下外套。他弯下腰，提起放在一边的购物袋，递给她，她又把它们背回肩上。

“谢谢你，茉莉，”他温柔地笑着，“这正是我需要的，我相信我已经有力地地证明了我的理论。”

“嗯......好吧，”她笑了，但看起来还是有点困惑。“你打算解释一下到底是什么理论吗？”

“也许很快，但我现在不会再占用你的时间了，”夏洛克咧嘴一笑，“我已经干扰你购物够久了。”

他们从箱子后面走出来，奶酪小贩露出打趣的表情。 夏洛克经过时扫了一眼柜台，拿了一块预先切好的拉可雷特干酪，迅速掏了钱，包括一笔丰厚的小费。

“谢谢。”他眨了眨眼睛。“生意兴隆! ”

就这样，夏洛克迈着轻快的步伐离开了。  
\-----------------------------------  
茉莉站在那里，如果她诚实的话，她会承认她的膝盖有点抖。看着这位显然非常快乐的侦探雀跃着离开了。她犯了一个错误，看了眼那个仍然站在摊位前的女人，她给了她一个微笑，并抬了抬眉毛。

“天哪，多好的一个人啊，是吧? ”

茉莉尴尬地笑了笑，默认了，她知道自己的脸一定像西红柿一样红。把一些散开的头发别到耳朵后面，试图继续购物。不过现在这显然不是一件容易的事情。

老天啊，现在她怎么可能清醒地挑选想要的商品啊？

她很清楚这是个错误。但是真的不相信自己有能力把他推开。尤其是他那样看着她的时候，他是那么的绝望。无论是什么原因导致的绝望，她都无法拒绝。如果没有其他选择，她可能最终会崩溃，甚至同意在奶酪摊正前和他接吻！

如果算上第一次尴尬的吻，这已经是她第三次吻夏洛克福尔摩斯了。她越来越难以想象没有他的嘴唇碰到她的感觉，而且越来越清楚地意识到自己正把自己抛置于一个充满伤害的世界。在这一点上，茉莉只能默默祈祷夏洛克不要再尝试这样的事情，强迫她一次次在保护自己和拥有他之间选择。

因为她很了解自己。

她害怕自己会选择他。每次都是。


	4. Chapter 4

\-------------------------------------

妻子走进厨房时，约翰松了一口气，笑了。

“她可算是睡着了！”玛丽重重地坐到桌旁，约翰递上茶杯。她呷了一口茶，掏出手机，“哦，嘿，我想问你来着——你看过夏洛克的最新博客了吗？”

约翰轻笑了一下，“你还看他的《演绎推理》？”

玛丽耸了耸肩，“说实话还蛮有趣的，提到这个，我问你是觉得你可能会被夏洛克的新课题给笑死。”她把手机递给约翰，好笑地看着他的反应。

他立刻瞪大了眼睛，“接吻？什么鬼.......”他拼命眨着眼，皱着眉继续往下读，回头看了眼玛丽，“夏洛克为什么要研究这个？”

玛丽迷惑地摊了摊手，“我也想知道，还指望你能透露些什么内幕呢。比如有什么案子相关之类的。”

“没有啊，还真没有。我的意思是，这些都是关于......接吻的好处。”他发出一阵短促地笑，“也不知道他的数据来源是哪来的？”

“我确实有一套猜想，”玛丽笑着说，“看他的措辞，像这里‘我现在可以亲自确认’我说不准，或许是他自己取证的呢？”

听到这个约翰笑出了声，“夏洛克?夏洛克·福尔摩斯为了科学接吻？”他停顿了一下，歪着头开始思考，“好吧，没错，这确实看起来像夏洛克打算接吻时会做的事，不管怎么说这到底是什么时候发生的？”

“嗯，看起来最新的这条关于接吻可以帮助消除不健康渴望的博客，是上周你俩出去找狗的那天更新的。”她咯咯笑着，拍了拍丈夫，“有什么想告诉我的嘛？”

约翰用鼻子喷出一声笑，“哦，你又打趣我。”但是突然他的瞳孔放大了，“等等等等......我记起来他那天特别烦躁。而且他突然有了个主意要去某个地方还不让我跟着。一小时后再看见他就像变了一个人似的！”

“好吧，所以这家伙去哪了？”

约翰回答妻子的时候，嘴角慢慢翘了起来，“他说他要去见茉莉。”

玛丽笑得下巴都要掉了，“哦天哪！”

约翰笑着笑着就开始感到愤怒，“那个混蛋！在所有人面前利用-利用茉莉，就为了这个疯子的实验！”他摇摇头，怒气开始聚集，“不能容忍这继续下去，门都没有！我去找他谈谈。”

“等一会，约翰，”玛丽坚定地说，“你在假定茉莉是被强迫的，她可不是乖乖听话的人。如果夏洛克越界了，她一定会让夏洛克哪凉快哪待着的！她可是个大姑娘了，绝对不会让夏洛克占她便宜的。”

“啊，我知道茉莉一定能照顾好自己。但是你必须承认夏洛克会为了从别人身上得到他想要的而做一些过分的事，而且他不在乎其他人有没有被他的计划牵连到！我敢打赌，他可没有向茉莉完全坦诚他的意图。”

“你真认为他吻了她而且让她相信这是真的了吗？”

约翰撅起嘴唇，思考了一会儿，“我不能确定，玛丽。我是说，我见过他做过一些非常残忍的事情。所以我不能保证有些事他不会做，即使是对他的朋友。他爱她，她是他最亲密的朋友之一，但这并不意味着他懂得怎样真正地关心她。所以我想我至少应该问问确切情况。”

“好吧，我想稍微调查一下也无妨，”她笑着表示同意，凑过身吻了吻丈夫的唇，然后轻声道，“不过，你不必现在就急着走，对吧？”

约翰深情地朝妻子笑了笑，“呐，我能想到在处理这些之前乐意在家做的几件事。也许，实际上一些是我自己研究。”他狡猾地笑着，站了起来同时拉起了玛丽。

“噢哦，听起来你需要个助手。”她用胳膊搂住了他的脖子，“在某人一小时后醒来前，我大概都有空。”

“很好，那么沃森太太......我得说我们还有很多工作要做呢。”

\-------------------------------------

下午，约翰一边等夏洛克时在221B的起居室踱来踱去，一边问：“所以我们得加班？”

“大概率是。这个团队有些棘手，若情况有变我们最好分头回家，弄不好我们今天都处理不完。”他把他的贝达弗夹克甩到肩膀上说道。

“好的，没问题，听起来不错。”

夏洛克的目光突然转向他的朋友，“什么？”

“什么什么？”

“你想问什么？”夏洛克问，语气里带了一丝恼怒，“有些事情你想讨论却支支吾吾说不出口。我一直希望你能直接说出来为彼此节省时间!”

约翰叹了口气，“好吧，我想问问你最近的研究项目。就是《演绎推理》上的那个。”

夏洛克皱着眉看着他，“你还看我的博客？”

“实际上，是玛丽拿给我看的。”

“玛丽.....嗯，我想这就说得通了。”

“不管怎样，”约翰坚定地说，“回到主题上来。那么这个接吻研究......是什么让你想研究这个？”

他不置可否地耸耸肩，“一些发表的科学论断我没有亲自证实过，我很好奇。实验后，我的好奇心得到了满足。”

“在茉莉·琥珀的帮助下。”约翰立刻接到，这让夏洛克有瞬间看起来就像被车灯照到的小鹿一样慌张。

“向你致意，约翰，”他说，一边用传统的方式围好围巾，一边迅速调整了表情，“这是你难得精确的推理。”

“再说一次，回到正题。”约翰短促地笑了一下，“所以你和茉莉？”

“我和茉莉什么？”

“你们接吻了？”他们走下楼时约翰问。

“没错，”他漫不经心地确认道，“怎么？”

“嗯，我觉得这样有点奇怪，但我想只要她同意-”

“她当然同意了，”夏洛克有点生气，“你以为我做了什么？把她绑起来强吻吗？！”

“不，当然没有。但我还是忍不住担心你没有完全对她坦白你吻她的原因。我的意思是，她完全清楚原因的吧？”

夏洛克在拦出租车的时候轻笑了一下“是的，约翰，我相信她在抽取我的血液样本，测量我的血压心率的数据后，对这个吻的来龙去脉清清楚楚。除非茉莉通常都是这样吻男人的，那样的话她的恋爱生活比我之前想象的还要奇特......”

“好吧好吧，我明白了。那你想抽烟的那天呢？”在问这个问题时，约翰确实察觉到了夏洛克表情的微变。

“我的确明确地说明了我是在测试一个与我们前期实验相关的问题。而且再说一次，她欣然同意并参与其中。”

约翰眯起眼睛想了一会，尝试权衡了一下。但玛丽是对的，他只能说这么多了。“嗯......好，行吧。我想你们都是成年人了。”

“没错，谢谢你的确认。”夏洛克打开车门上了车，“现在，我们谈完了吗？”

约翰举起手表示投降，“如果你说完了我就完了。我只是想提醒你不要犯傻。”他笑着说。

“知道了。现在开始干活吧！”

\-------------------------------------

茉莉用勺子搅拌着橱柜上的马克杯，随着音乐轻微摇摆起来。她或许无法入睡，但这至少是一个深夜来杯热可可的好借口。当手机响起短信提醒，她暂停了音乐。

【如果你躺下就不用起来了。我可以用我的钥匙......今晚住你公寓，沙发就可以。-SH】

茉莉使劲咽了一口唾沫，顿时感觉脉搏加快了一倍。这会比她之前和夏洛克一起在公寓的情景尴尬十倍。她怎么如此盲目以至于没有意识到事情就是这样结束的呢?

“我现在比任何时候都需要你的安慰了，”她轻声对她的热可可说，同时关掉手机音乐，把睡衣紧紧系在腰间。

不出所料，两分钟后便听到钥匙和旋钮转动的声音。

“啊，你起来了，”一个闷闷不乐的侦探走进来扫了一眼厨房说。

“嗯我还不怎么困。”她承认。

此刻，她知道她应该立刻保护好自己，并宣布她要回她的卧室且在天亮前绝不出来。毫无疑问，他会照顾好自己的。甚至可能在她起床时自行离开，然后就没有什么需要......面对的了。但一如既往，她无法对他的任何需求视而不见。

“你需要嗯，洗个澡吗？你看起来应该把那些衣服脱掉-我是说，那些雨-而且嗯，天气很冷而且.......”她看见了一个被逗乐了的笑。“不管怎样，如果你愿意可以洗个澡。”

“我的换洗衣服还在这吗？”他挂起了他可怜的湿漉漉的外套和围巾问。

“水槽下面的柜子里有一个包，你所有东西都在里面，虽然有一段时间了，但我想一切都还在。”

“太棒了，谢谢你。”他向洗手间走去。

茉莉坐在厨房的小桌子旁，紧张地用手指一遍又一遍地捻着睡袍的饰带，只是偶尔停下来喝一口可可。他出来的时候她几乎要对自己感到愤怒而挫败出声。这是她应该回自己房间的又一个原因......他刚洗完澡穿着干净软和的睡衣，看起来再好不过了。

“好吧，这确实感觉神清气爽了。”夏洛克满足地轻叹了口气，示意了一下桌上的一盒饼干。

“当然。”茉莉把饼干盒滑向他，让他继续。

夏洛克打开盒子挑了两块，然后拿起脖子上的毛巾擦干了头发上的水珠。他走进起居室，舒舒服服地倚在沙发里，还把脚搭在了扶手上。

茉莉告诉自己，他已经完全安顿好了。他洗了澡甚至还吃了点心。他看起来什么也不需要而她也没什么可做的了。现在最好让她自己离开。

“夏洛克，”她走到厨房和起居室间说，“我想我该睡觉了。”

“哦。”他从沙发上站起来，看上去几乎有些失望的嘟囔道。

噢天哪，不要过来......

“我说,除非你需要别的，”她急忙道，“沙发上有条毯子，但如果你想要其他的话我可以-”

“不，不用了，这个就行，谢谢你，”他还是朝她走过去，“我很感激你的帮助。”

他现在离她很近，比平时更近。通常他住她的公寓时和她很少有实际的互动。这与茉莉习惯的他们间的相处模式是如此不同。当然他看起来没有什么不舒服的，但是他们的新......经历显然重新定义了他对他们间正常行为的概念。他以前几乎从来不说“晚安”这样的话，更别提起身感谢了。

“没关系，你知道只要你有需要，随时都可以来这里的。顺便问一下......发生什么了吗？今晚没出什么差错吧？”

夏洛克挑了挑眉“没啥大不了的事，只不过我和约翰这回变成被追着跑的了，所以看起来天亮再行动比较好，庆幸哈德森太太在她姐姐那儿，以防他们去贝克街找我。”

茉莉点点头，“嗯，很高兴你俩都安全逃脱了。”

他微笑着，仔细端详着她的脸，然后又向前走了一步。

“我想我该说晚安了。”他低声说。

“嗯，对。”她沙哑地回应。

他继续盯着她......然后目光跳向了她的嘴唇。

“停！”

夏洛克皱起眉，“什么？”

“我只是-不想让你，你知道的，尝试......任何事情。像以前一样。”

他的眼神有些躲闪，不愿承认茉莉可以清楚地看穿他的意图。

“你又想吻我了，”茉莉勇敢地说。她不会让他表现得好像这是她幻想出来的一样，“你可能是个侦探，但是女人可以分辨出一个男人什么时候想吻她。”

他皱着眉思考，“她们真的可以？有意思......”

“夏洛克。”茉莉的声音带着警告的语调。

他没有试图否认什么，他把手塞进睡衣口袋，后退了一步，转了转脚跟，“好吧......我理解为i出现了什么问题。”

茉莉双臂交叉在腰间，“只是-我不认为这是个好主意。”她紧张地想要避免眼神交流，可是她控制不住。

片刻沉默后。夏洛克发出一个小小的“啊”的觉悟，或至少他是这么想的，“我明白了，你不想告诉我，实际上你不喜欢吻我。虽然每个迹象都表明你喜欢，但也许我漏掉了什么线索。首先，我很少参与这项活动，其次，我和你在这方面都是新手。在这种情况下，有一定误差也正常。所以可以理解，我可以变得更-”

“不，不是这样的。”茉莉纠正，她的本能不允许他相信一些与事实相去甚远的东西。

他的眼睛重新亮起光，“那么，你确实享受了？”

茉莉叹了口气，“是的，当然，”她有点不情愿地承认，“真的。”

他眯起眼睛，“那为什么？”

她沉默了一会，在说出口前，这些话在舌头上打了好几次转。当她终于听到这些字眼时，她讨厌自己的声音。

“这次还是因为烟吗？”她的声音在自己的耳朵里听起来很小，“或者甚至是更糟糕的东西?”

夏洛克短促地笑了一下，“究竟有多少人读过我的博客而我却不知道？！”他轻微的恼怒很快就消失了，表情又温和起来。“所以你在为你的吻可以防止不健康的渴望而烦恼？”

她又犹豫了一会儿，“让我感到困扰的是......全部的事情。”

“我不理解。”

他真的没有明白，不是吗？可怜的人啊。对感情如此迟钝，而且还是他自己的愚蠢行为造成的。经过多年的努力他才把自己小心翼翼训练成不被感情影响的人。现在只能让他的朋友们收拾残局，尽最大努力让他重新变成一个正常人。这真是一项吃力而不讨好的艰巨任务。

“我知道你不理解。”茉莉尽可能轻柔地说。

“我当时确实明确指出了这与我们之前的实验有关。”他似乎在试图进行某种自卫。

“是的，你说明了。我确实同意了，我知道。但我后来又想了想，尤其是读到你对我们之前在巴茨和市场的吻特别临床的描述时......嗯，我意识到这是绝对不能重复的事情。”

“我的描述有......侮辱性吗？”他看起来真的想努力理解其中的复杂性。

“从某种角度来说，我想不是。我猜你以你自己的方式享受了这一切。”

“我自己的方式？”

“只是一个吻，不是吗？”她耸了耸肩，“只是嘴唇、舌头、牙齿、荷尔蒙和化学物质......仅仅是一个吻。”

“那到底应该是什么呢？”夏洛克似乎有点害怕，他好像知道自己在问一个他不愿意知道答案的问题。

“我并不是说这对你来说应该是什么。因为这样对你不公平。但与此对我的意义比较而言让我不禁有点烦恼。”她停顿了一下，他继续默默看着他，给了她继续往下说的机会。

“吻是更长远的事情的一部分，”她若有所思地看着远方说，“这是构成两个人之间关系的一小块拼图。在一个吻外还有太多事情，我不光是指生理方面，尽管那也算一部分。还有交流、倾听、欢笑、互助......就是，就是都在那里！而且有时候这些都会在一个激情的吻中展现出来，让你融化并忘记一天中所有不愉快的事情，只想和这个人相接连。”

他听得时候几乎是肃然起敬，就好像他是一个在听童话故事的孩子，突然开始质疑哪些是真的，哪些是假的。

“一个吻对我来说不仅仅是一个吻，夏洛克，”茉莉重复道，“那不仅是一个吻，当你......”她深吸了口气，“当你对某人有某种感觉的时候。”

他清晰可见地吞咽了一下，看上去有点泄气。

“我-我很抱歉—”他开始说，但茉莉阻止了他。

“听着，我不是想让你道歉。我同意了——两次都是。而且我清楚那是什么，不是什么。所以我不是在责怪你，我只是觉得我应该说清楚这种行为不能再次发生......以及为什么。”

他点点头，挤出一个笑。“谢谢你的......说明。现在我想我该说晚安了。”夏洛克立即走开了，坐回了之前坐的沙发。

茉莉微笑着轻答了一句“不客气”和“晚安。”

她为自己的坦诚感到高兴，可如果她说这天晚上她爬上床时没有一点失望的话，那就是在说谎。她和夏洛克这些年来已经走了这么远。但在这一刻。茉莉忍不住想有些事可能就是永远不会改善。显然夏洛克·福尔摩斯永远不会知道如何处理某些东西......就像她的心。有点困扰，她叹了口气想，毕竟无论如何那都是属于他的。


	5. Chapter 5

吃瓜助攻?群众Greg已上线

\-------------------------------------

“所以不是颅脑损伤？”雷斯垂德全神贯注地听着尸检报告问茉莉。

“哦，其实是的，但这只是根本死因【注①】。直接死因为死者头部受到的重击造成的隐性颅内出血，所以若家属想要起诉，他们倒是似乎掌握一些有利证据。”

“活该他被自己女儿的男朋友揍，”夏洛克绕过桌子批驳。

茉莉正打算离开，和夏洛克堵在了只允许一人通过的过道，他们都尴尬犹豫着。

“噢抱歉，我只是-”

“你可以先-”

“你先过吧。”夏洛克最终退到一旁挥手示意她离开。

茉莉努力避开眼神接触溜了过去，她脱下手套取回了给格雷格的报告。在她将一些碎发撩至耳后把信封递给他时，探长不由自主地注意到了她脸颊上的瑰色红晕。

“好的谢谢你了，”他将信封塞进夹克口袋，“如果我们有其他需要会告诉你的。”

“当然，没问题。”

“日安，茉莉。”格雷格挥了挥手。

“嗯日安，回见，格雷格。”

他们出门的时候夏洛克给了病理学家一个小小的微笑，但她匆忙离开了。当他们走出停尸房时格雷格·雷斯垂德忍不住立刻张开嘴，但他一直憋到进了电梯才出声。

“这是个挺简单的案子，”格雷格试图首先打破沉默，“可能不需要你的太多帮助。”

“我当然希望不是。”夏洛克冷淡地反驳。

一阵意味深长的停顿后，探长又开口道，“那么，一切都还好吧？我是说，你和茉莉。”

夏洛克看着格雷格眨了一下眼，又迅速转移了目光，“为什么这么问？”

“你看起来有点......我说不清楚，大概你和她今天在一起有点不自在。通常可不是这样的。”

不意外，夏洛克愤慨地喷了一口气，“真的，雷斯垂德，你知道推理是我的工作，我相信我们已经讨论过这个问题了。”

“很好你不仅是个混蛋，而且和你相处可不只有一点不自在。”格雷格追问道，“怎么了？她给了你点小惩罚？拒绝帮你偷运肢体了？”

夏洛克用奇怪的眼神扫了他一眼，但只是清了清嗓子什么也没说。

格雷格皱起眉，想知道自己是否一语道破了天机。

“嗯，不会有多糟糕的，”他笑着试图打破沉默，希望那个人能说些什么，“我相信她会克服的，无论什么。”

“这就是问题所在，她什么都不需要克服。”夏洛克喃喃自语。

“等等，什么？”

咨询侦探重重叹了口气，“听着，我可能需要一些帮助。既然你是个男人而且......站在这里，”他不情愿地摆了摆手，承认道，“也许你适合这件事，因为这不是我的......我的专长。”

“什么不是？”

夏洛克又犹豫了一会儿补充，“茉莉。”

“好吧，”他轻声笑了笑，“她当然也不是我的专长。我们是朋友没错，但我可没有把握我比你更了解她。”

“这不完全是我想表达的。我的意思是更多......普遍的女性。”他紧张地瞥了格雷格一眼。

格雷格皱起眉看了他一会儿，然后想到了一个可能的解释，他卷起嘴唇，露出挑逗的笑容。

“等一下，你是说......你和-和茉莉-”

“我想如果先让你读些东西能节省点时间。在你问之前，是的，是我在做了一个实验而茉莉是我的助手。别担心，等你看完这页就清楚多了。”

格雷格接过手机时仍有点困惑，但当他们走出电梯，走出医院，沿街道走向格雷格的车时，他确实捕捉到了许多急需被澄清的震惊信息。

“你一定在开玩笑！”格雷格终于叫了起来，所有的喜感都消失了，他粗暴地把手机塞给夏洛克，“你疯了吗？!”

“也许我还是和约翰谈好一点。”夏洛克疲倦地说。

“那么，茉莉到底是为了哪一个可能原因对你不满呢？”

“她声称自己没有对任何部分感到沮丧，因为她完全知悉我们所做的事情并心甘情愿地同意了。她只是简单地表示，这种事情不能再发生而已。”

“嗯，是的。”

夏洛克转过身皱起眉，“这么说你也同意？”

“在我看来是合乎逻辑的，”他不得不承认，“这显然对她很难，你知道的，她对你的感受。”

那个高个子男人在震惊中突然看起来有点孩子气，“你-你知道吗？你知道她对我有感觉？”

听到这个问题格雷格下意识笑了出来，但他很快控制住了表情，因为夏洛克显然很认真。

“夏洛克，我想我们都知道茉莉对你的感觉，”他温和地说，“她一直爱着你。”

夏洛克有点尴尬的挪了挪脚，“直到刚才我还以为那只是过去的事儿。”

“这样说吧，我确信她现在的感觉和前几年有些不同，但是，是的，我认为她从来没有停止过对你浓郁的感情。也许你应该试着对这样的女人心存感激。”他低声补充。

“我在感激！”夏洛克反驳道。

这让格雷格有点吃惊他最终点了点头，“好吧，很好。那就听她的话，夏洛克！如果她不想继续这些小实验，你就该收手了。你必须关心她真正想要什么！”

“一段感情。”夏洛克说。

“是的-等等，不！嗯，也许吧。但是她知道你不想要这个，所以她需要你保持一定距离。”

夏洛克沉默了，他在巴茨医院外的人行道上来回踱步，指尖压住下唇，他的眼睛转动着，五官在思考中微微抽动。

“怎么？”格雷格看到这种转变后问。

夏洛克停下来又看了他一眼，“但是如果我对恋爱关系的判断是错误的呢？”

“我不明-”

“我对接吻的看法不正确，所以我可能在更远的方面判断错误，这看起来当然是值得试验的......”

“夏洛克，不行！”格雷格一听到夏洛克的逻辑马上大喊，“这不是你能做的什么试验！情感关系可不是-”

“不是什么？”夏洛克笑着打断了他，“感情关系不是某种试验？这就是你想说的吗？抱歉，但我不能苟同，我想世界上大多数人都会同意我的观点。这正是每段关系的本质，我想你会理解的，所以我几乎看不出有必要粉饰什么。”

“好吧，显然感情在某些方面是一种试验，但不是这样临床的。其根本和动机都是情感，因为这是关于两个人想在一起并深切关心对方的心。可不只是为了制作一个图表或报告之类的东西！”

夏洛克看起来若有所思，好像几乎散失了注意力。格雷格不喜欢他这副表情。似乎他已经下定决心，拒绝接受任何外界建议。

“你到底想要什么，夏洛克？”格雷格大声诘问，这又唤起了他的注意。

侦探在考虑这个问题的时候，他那富有表现力的眼睛离开了一会，然后他回头看着探长，用一种令人惊讶的真诚语气回答。

“看她是否一直正确。”

夏洛克离开了，留下格雷格一个人。他深吸了口气，用手捋这自己的头发，忧心忡忡。这可能会非常非常的糟糕，也可能是最好的事情之一。他考虑了一会，也许有希望是后者。毕竟夏洛克·福尔摩斯不再仅仅是一个强人。

他也是个好人。【注②】

\-------------------------------------

注①：根本死因指引起死亡的初始原因，直接死因指直接引起死亡的原因。根本死因和直接死因为因果关系。

注②：After all, Sherlock Holmes wasn't just a great man anymore. He was a good man too. (这句太有感觉了啊)

\-------------------------------------

夏洛克坐在茉莉房子外的台阶上冻得有些发抖，他摸了摸装满中餐的纸袋，再次确认里面还是热乎的。希望茉莉不会碰巧加班，要美食凉了晚餐的提议就没那么诱人了。

谢天谢地，她的身影出现在拐角处，棕色的衣摆随着脚步显现。她看见他时，夏洛克站了起来，她的脚步稍微停顿了一下，看上去有点震惊，甚至有些失望。

“我带了晚餐，”他说着，举起了袋子。

“为什么？”

哦。他没想到她会立即要一个解释，他真的想把深入的话题拖到晚一点再谈。

“我没有案子，所以想改善一下伙食，”他解释，这是事实，“我知道你周三轮班时间比较长，而且一般不做饭。”

她一脸狐疑，但也盯着那袋食物，他能看出她准备接受这个提议了。

“那么，好吧”她轻声同意道，拿着钥匙走上台阶。

茉莉一开门便冲进去收拾堆着的几团衣服，夏洛克看着她脸上泛起的红晕不由得意地笑了，她显然没有料到洗衣日会有访客。但夏洛克只是轻快地走进厨房开始准备晚餐，并没有多说什么。20分钟后，他们已经坐在小餐桌前大快朵颐，饥肠辘辘使他们只有少许的交谈，而对于夏洛克，他一直小心翼翼地打量着茉莉，焦灼的等到她似乎吃饱后，终于可以开始完成他到这的正题，茉莉起身将盘子放入水槽里，夏洛克清了清嗓子。

“茉莉，我想说——”

“夏洛克，不行。”她坐到了他对面立刻反对道。

他困惑地皱起眉头，“你甚至还不知道我要说什么。”

她略带倦色，也许只是源自一天忙碌的工作，但整个人都显得有点无力。

“但我了解那种表情，我知道你这种语气意味着什么。你打算向我索取，想得到些什么，这就是你今晚来这吃饭的原因。”

好吧，他不得不承认她在客观上没有错。

“没错，但是不是先听听我到底要什么再拒绝更公平?”

茉莉点点头，“嗯，但我要先申明一些事情。”

夏洛克把胳膊肘在桌上调整好并将下巴抵在指尖上，静静地等她先说出自己的部分。

“我爱上你了。”

他的瞳孔放大了，此时此刻这句活可完全不是他所能预料到的。

“嗯”他缓缓地回答，即是表示了解，也促使她继续说。

“是啊，我爱你，”她重复道，看起来对整件事完全放松了，“我觉得过了这么多年还绕来绕去挺傻的，说真的，那样只会使事情更迷惑复杂，而且这造成这种局面完全是我的错，我好像和你养成了很多陋习，就像一直按你想要的方式行事，对你不假思索的有求必应，我不能再这样下去了。并不是因为生你的气，正相反我知道我有多爱你。我知道我会因为这种爱让自己很容易受到伤害，不想再给这样的伤害留有余地，我想控制自己的感情。我对你的爱意味着如果不特别特别小心，就会让自己被深深地伤害。我只希望你今晚来这里无论想请求什么之前可以理解这些。”

夏洛克严肃地点点头，“我明白。”

“嗯很好，”茉莉满意了，“那么你想要什么？”

他在开口前缓缓吸了一口气，“我想继续之前的实验。”

茉莉不可置信地干笑了一声，她觉得他好像彻底疯了，“不好意思，你说什么！？你怎么好意思开口？就在一秒前你还坐在这说你听明白了！”

“我是听明白了，我现在也明白，”他承认，“完全明白。你爱我，但你害怕那些会伤害你的事情。”

“那你肯定明白我会拒绝，”她深吸了口气，“夏洛克，你有没有甚至只是花一秒思考一下我的反应会是什么？”

“所以?”

“好吧，我知道我们没有检测我，但如果我也做了生理指标测试和血液化验会是什么情况？你能意识到我会得到和你一样甚至更高的结果吗？你可不是唯一对那个吻有反应的人，你认为我会是什么感觉？”

夏洛克没忍住笑了一下，“挺不错的？”  
茉莉给了他一个警告的眼神，他立刻收起笑脸，抿起嘴唇表情重新严肃起来。

“我不明白为什么我不能仅仅因为你对这对那好奇的时候就去吻你对你来说这么难理解！这一切我们都谈过了的啊。”

“是，我知道。所以我没有提关于接吻请求。”

茉莉愣了一下，舔了舔嘴唇，“那-那你想要什么?”

“嗯，确切地说也不排除接吻，”他补充道，“但那不是全部，你说过，一个吻不仅仅是一个吻，是更长远的事情的一部分，是构成两个人之间关系的一小块拼图。那么......其他部分呢？”

她眨眨眼，“其他?一段感情的其他部分？”

“对，”夏洛克平静地将双手合十放在桌子上，目不转睛地盯着她，“我想测试一下，全面的。”

茉莉蹙起眉，吞咽了一下“对不起，但我没看出这哪点比让我为了科学而轻吻你强？”

他突然显得很孩子气，紧张地挪开了一会目光又重新注视着她的眼睛，“因为这又不只是为了科学。”

她眯起眼睛，现在看起来是小心翼翼地好奇。

“说到这，我想我或许应该提一下，”夏洛克继续说，“上周你发现我想吻你的时候，和其它乱七八糟的原因一点关系都没有。并不是因为我想抽烟或是抑制任何其它破坏性冲动，就是想吻你因为我们都在那......嗯，只是因为我想吻你。”

茉莉揉揉眼睛，把下巴靠在手上疑惑地打量着对面的男人，“那你说的是一段真正的感情咯？”

“没错。”

“完整的？”

“是的，所有典型的内容都会涉及。”

“没有特定的截止日期？”

“我不希望有。”

这让茉莉停止了动作，她的嘴带着惊叹微微分开，过了一会儿她发出一小声颤抖地笑。

“我真的有那么擅长接吻吗?”

夏洛克也笑了，然后撅起嘴，“我得说你远高过平均水平，但不仅是接吻这一点，而是......一切，一切你注意到而我可能忽视的。我想我愿意重新去了解，去体会。”

她深呼吸了一下，逃开目光思考，“我不知道，夏洛克，我只是想不清楚这是不是个好主意。我不明白，你为什么要挑起这样的事？你为什么都会同意最初的实验？是好奇心吗？可你的好奇心满足过后会怎么样？我该怎么办？”她困惑地提起有些瘦弱的肩膀问。

“巧了，我最近也在思考同样的问题：为什么我会开始研究接吻的影响。而答案是我最近顿悟的一部分。你说，我可能是因为对这个研究的结果有一定的好奇心，但我不认为这是主要原因，”他的眼神更柔和了，“我这么做更是因为你建议我这么做的。”

茉莉的目光也变得柔和起来，她抿紧嘴唇，试图让自己的微笑不要太夸张。

“怎么样？”夏洛克催促道。

她仍有些犹豫，但他能看出自己澄清这些事情后她对这个提议没有那么的抵触了。

“好吧......如果你说的是实话，那一开始我们就应该顺应正常的感情关系发展。”

“自然，”他附和道，尽管夏洛克永远都不会承认自己其实不太确定茉莉言论的具体含义。

“这就意味着......”

噢谢天谢地。

“我们不能就只是直接继续开始接吻。”

夏洛克一时间有点懵，拧起眉问“不能吗？可我以为情侣们都会接吻的。”

“哦，他们会的！”茉莉热切地肯定，但随后又恢复了正常的音调，“但不是马上。除了花时间在一起，我知道我们已经这样做了，还有一些其它事情可以帮助建立浪漫感情关系的基底。比如简单的牵牵手。”

这让夏洛克稍微有点泄气。牵手看起来有点......孩子气？坦白说，他从来没有考虑过这个，不过认为值得为此保留开放心态。

“还有拥抱，”茉莉补充，“天哪，没什么会比一个绵长的拥抱更让人幸福了！”她笑着微微眯起眼，显然很享受这个想法。

好吧，夏洛克觉得他能够尝试这些事项，看在那些吻带来的惊喜的份上，他已经开始期待其它的感受了。茉莉的声音打断了他沉浸的思绪。

“好。”

夏洛克又将目光完全挪回到茉莉身上，“那你同意了？”

她点头肯定，“嗯呢，若你说的是真心话，我愿意继续配合你。”

夏洛克咧着嘴将手伸过桌子，“当然是了。”

茉莉垂着眼微笑着将手放进夏洛克手中，脸颊晕出一片粉红，“那好吧。”

夏洛克收紧手掌裹住她的手背，又微微皱起眉，“好像有点尴尬。”

茉莉哑然失笑，“是有点，不过这是一个可爱的开始呀！”

他轻轻移了移手指，与茉莉十指相扣。嗯，这是个好主意。手指相交似乎解决了相握时的尴尬不适。

“啊，这样好多了。”

“嗯，我也觉得。”茉莉笑着说。

他们隔着小桌子注视着对方，突然周围的空气变得稀薄起来，感受到她的手在他的手间收紧了，夏洛克也给了她一个小小的力道。不知怎么的，她的眼睛更明亮了，他突然觉得有些呼吸困难。

出乎意料，夏洛克又松开了她的手，让茉莉看起来有些忧虑。

“怎么了？这样会感觉奇怪吗？”

“是不是像牵手这么小的事情，也会意味着通向其他事？”

茉莉又脸红了，她将头发别到耳后囔囔，“嗯，我猜有时候会吧。”

在短暂局促的沉默后，夏洛克最终从桌边起身，茉莉也随之站了起来。

“或许我该走了，谢谢同意与我共进晚餐和......同意我其他的请求。”

茉莉笑了，“不客气，也谢谢你给我带晚饭，我猜什么时候我们可以再来一次？”

“噢当然，这是个好提议，”他说，意识到自己需要多计划一些之类的惊喜了，这看起来既富有挑战......又非常有趣。

“嗯，夏洛克？”

“嗯？”

  
“如果你打算，嗯你知道的，记录关于这些的任何发现，只要你给我事先说清楚就行。”

“好。”他同她走到门前，并点头表示理解。

啊，也许她确实说到了关键点，的确有些方面的内容会不适合公开贴在《演绎科学》上，夏洛克暗想，鉴于发现茉莉对自己享受记录新习得的了解程度，此刻他着实感受到了对她情感的上涌。

他穿上外套温柔地捧住她的脸庞，然后俯身在她另一侧的脸颊上落下一吻，享受着她忽如贴在脸上的气息。夏洛克起身时茉莉显现出一种带着欣喜的小慌乱。

“我说，我们刚刚才说明白现在还不能亲吻的，”她揶揄道，却不自觉地摩挲着他嘴唇所触碰过的皮肤。

“我们是说过，”夏洛克带着狡黠的笑表示同意，“但我们也讨论过要建立一个感情基础，而这个吻我们可已经准备了很久了。”

他眨了眨眼，满意地看着她咬着嘴唇憋笑的样子，然后离开了。

没错，这天晚上不宜呆过久，连夏洛克自己都明白这一点。最好慢慢让每一种新的体验都渗透进来再开启下一环节。这让他回想起茉莉在他们第一天亲吻后所说的话，在这种感觉中实在是太容易迷失了。

但他非常期待这样做。

几个小时候，茉莉靠在床上看书的时候收到一封邮件，看到发件人是夏洛克有点按捺不住兴奋。她首先注意到了他给她了一个附件，然后垂下眼看向邮件的主体部分。

将发布于《演绎科学》——请求您的批准

——夏洛克

茉莉对自己笑了笑，点开了文件，她这样做的时候差点笑到滚到床下面去，噢那个可爱的男人......她真没法确定自己和他会怎么样，但很开心现在能和他在一起。茉莉咧着嘴开始读夏洛克的记录，标题是......“十指相扣与缠绵的眼神——喜出意料的结果。”


	6. Chapter 6

“这......真是太不可思议了，”夏洛克低声嘟囔。

“嗯，这感觉太棒了，对吧？”茉莉赞同，并用鼻子蹭了蹭他的脖子。

“我确实发觉这事实上是一件很简单的事情，但不知怎么的，这些所有的细节都迷人又复杂！”

茉莉笑了，“而且感觉太美妙了”

“体验了几次我确信拥抱的吸引力了。”他逐渐放松下来，舒了一口气，“我可以幸福地保持这样的姿势一整天！”

“不过目前看来，这不现实。我的意思是......我还有确实工作要完成呢。”

“哎，我想也是。”夏洛克无奈地叹了口气承认道。

“但我们还有机会再来的！什么时候都行！我是认真的！”

夏洛克转过脸认真看着她，“你保证？”

茉莉快要融化在他那可怜巴巴的小狗眼神中了，“当然，”她轻声道，“我怎么可能拒绝你......我喜欢抱着你的感觉。”

夏洛克翘起嘴角，终于不情愿地结束了他们已经持续了好几分钟的拥抱，他意识到最好搀一下茉莉......免得她因幸福的眩晕而摔倒。

他轻柔地放下茉莉，让她的脚可以重新接触地面，而他的手臂仍在她体侧流连不舍离去。茉莉站稳后他们望着对方，那种熟悉而不可抗拒的引力又开始驱使他们向彼此靠近。

夏洛克捧起茉莉的脸，当他们的唇碰在一起时，她的手指攥紧了他外套的翻领......但只是轻柔地一瞬用抓狂的迷人的方式微微拨动了对方的唇瓣，茉莉便退缩了。

“我们应该，嗯，以后再说”她低声抵着他仍然蠢蠢欲动的嘴唇说。

“你说的以后是......”他轻声回嘴，透出一种讨喜的心急。

茉莉咬着唇思考了一会儿，“好吧，我下班后有空。”

现在换夏洛克成了思考的人，“那我晚些时候给你发短信，”他决定道，在迈向门口之前，在茉莉额头上落下轻快一吻。

“噢，行，不过我们晚上干什么？”

“我会有一些晚餐相关的安排。”

“等等，你的意思是不外带？”

夏洛克出门前冲她咧嘴一笑，“也许这次我们可以试试别的点子。”

茉莉按捺不住的兴奋笑容证实了这确实是个好主意。

\-------------------------------------

“夏洛克，我不得不说你最近的博客给我们提供了很多笑料！”玛丽边说边将萝丝抱给他，她来贝克街打算和约翰一起带宝宝去做六个月的检查。

夏洛克翻了个白眼，萝丝则高兴地拍打着他的脸：“很好显然我写博客的目的就是娱乐我的朋友们！”

“噢得了吧，你知道我们都很为你们高兴，”约翰说，“只要你俩幸福，我们就很开心。”

“不过我还是想补充一句。”玛丽说。

“我可完全没有猜到呢！”夏洛克装出一副吃惊的样子，做了个鬼脸让萝丝笑得很开心。

“似乎你的博客只有关于你自己的内容。”

夏洛克看上去立马被冒犯到了，“茉莉也想和我在一起，你知道的，对吧？”

“是啊，我想到这一点了，我的意思是你对于感情关系各方面的观察记录，都集中在你的感受和结论，或许你应该给茉莉分一点目光。”

“我确实认为她这几周过得很开心。”他平静地反驳道。

“我知道她很开心，”玛丽同意，“但是你不觉得如果你把注意力集中于你的言语和行动对她有何影响的话，会增加一些深度吗？”

夏洛克考虑了考虑，啊，这个问题确实很有启发性，也挺实际。不过......

“你说的言语是什么意思？”

“你知道的，就是你说话的方式和具体的内容，”玛丽解释说，“你的声音其实很性感呀夏洛克，如果你用对了方式的话，很容易就把茉莉化为一滩春水。”

“那可真一点也不尴尬，”约翰轻轻摇了摇头，小声吐糟。

“如果你想说的是那些愚蠢的情诗——”夏洛克张嘴，但没有继续说下去。

“流于形式的情诗和你的真情实感是有区别的!我说的是真诚地告诉茉莉她是如何让你沉沦，将你软成泥糊......当然要用最好的方式表达。相信我，这值得一试!”

“是啊，玛丽说得对，”约翰穿好鞋，接过萝丝，“茉莉会为这种语言与感情的真情流露感到欣喜的。”

“啊！”夏洛克的眼睛突然亮了起来，“那些信！”

“什么信？”

“我祖父母在谈恋爱的时候写的信!”夏洛克兴奋地解释道，开始翻找书架底部的几个盒子“我父亲总是说它们是多么的浪漫！”

“这就对了。”约翰赞许道，为把夏洛克推到了正确的方向和玛丽相视一笑，“这应该能给你一些很好的灵感。”

“啊哈！”他拿出装有老信件的文件夹，“看来在我们的晚餐和跳舞之前读这些会很有趣。”

“呦，晚餐和舞蹈，嗯？”玛丽挑逗地戳了一下约翰的胳膊，“什么时候有我的份？”

“当夏洛克愿意看小孩的时候，”约翰表示道，但这个大男孩沉浸在阅读中并没有留心他们在说什么。

华生一家离开了，给了夏洛克几个小时独处的时间，他翻看着祖父祖母当年往来的浪漫信件，回想起几年前处理的一件悬案，祖父曾是目击者，自他为了寻找相关线索翻遍了这些信后，就再也没有看过这些信件。他现在抱着完全不同的目的重温这些句段。在看到一段特别伤感的话语时他的眉毛抽动了一下。夏洛克懒洋洋地想，不知道麦克罗夫特有没有看过这些，如果没有，也许值得给他看看。这镌刻着感情充满着浪漫的信件清晰地表明了前几代人......福尔摩斯家族当然没有把对彼此的关心视作任何不利的因素。 

\-------------------------------------

夏洛克和茉莉舒适地落座于一角的雅座，翻看着菜单。几年前夏洛克在这解决了一件棘手的食品供应商造假案件，店主由衷地祝愿侦探和他的客人可以享受这宁静且亲密的用餐环境。提交菜单的时候夏洛克又擅自点了茉莉最喜欢的红酒。侍者离开后他惬意地靠在椅背上，给茉莉了一个大大的微笑。

茉莉这天晚上有点局促，虽说他们在一起已经差不多两个星期了，但毕竟这像是第一次正式约会。她穿了最喜欢的蓝色连衣裙和高跟鞋，甚至还微微卷了卷头发。她不想打扮得太过，但这确实是个特别的场合。

“我今天找到了一双被偷走的鞋，”夏洛克突然说。

“哦？鞋？听起来可不像你会喜欢的案件。”茉莉并没有为这种与他们自身无关的随意话题而感到失落，她需要在进入正题前放松一小下。

夏洛克耸耸肩，“是啊......不过这双可值两万多块钱呢。”

“噢！这听起来有些许意思了，”她停顿了一会，组织了一下语言，“我在一个死人的胃里发现了一些珠宝碎片。

夏洛克扬起眉毛。

茉莉继续道，“显然他死前有点痴狂，不愿让任何人碰触已故妻子的遗物。从某种非常奇怪的角度看.....还有点感人。”

他一时没有回应，只是默默端详着她，最终轻柔地开口，“你就像是深水区。”

茉莉惊讶地眨眨眼，微微蹙起眉，“不好意思，你说什么？”

夏洛克露出一丝苦相，“好吧，我来解释。约翰给我打过好多次预防针了，”他往前坐了坐，深吸一口气，“你还记得儿时在泳池游泳的感觉吗？就像也许你知道怎样划水，但一点也不熟练，而且倾向于在浅水区游走嬉戏，或许偶尔会游两下享受片刻双脚离开池底的新奇......但是，泳池总会存在深水区。”

茉莉没有打断，耐心地听他将自己的内心逐渐展开为语言。

“当你环顾四周，看见其他人在水中翻飞潜跃，觉得那样困难且愚蠢。即便充满风险，那些人看起来也非常享受。光想象一下如果脚一直无法碰到池底就会头晕目眩。如此，不管他人看上去有多么陶醉，你都会劝服自己这没意思，还不如待在浅水区。只是因为这样更好......更安全。”他顿了顿，好像接下来的话无法说出口，“我以前也是这样看你的。”

“夏洛克，”茉莉轻唤，除了他的名字外她什么也说不出来。

“情感关系似乎太冒险、太困难，乃至会把我的生活搅得一团糟，以至于我一点也不敢涉足。而你总是在那，一直做我的后盾，永远是我可以信任依赖的朋友，且远远超出了我应得的好。但我从未考虑过......直到现在沉溺于此。我就像第一次越入深水区，与预想的恐慌和困难相反，我感受到了那种自由与活力，因为你我终于品尝并意识到了我此前的生活有如此大的缺口。发觉如果没有你，我的人生永远不会完整。”

茉莉本能地攥紧了手捂住那颗怦怦直跳的心，深吸了一口气，“你真的非要在餐馆说这些吗？”她带着笑意问。

他没能理解，看起来有点困惑，还有点警惕。

茉莉往前坐了一些，拉近了他们间的距离，牵住了他的手。“谢谢你，”她温柔地说，前倾在他唇上按下一个毋庸置疑却柔和的吻，在起身前她轻啄了一下他的脖颈，又凑到他耳边呢喃，“我真希望这里只有我们两个人。”

她起身时，夏洛克的眼睛睁得如茶碟一般大，茉莉给了他一个狡黠的微笑。他清了清嗓子，她又溜回自己的座位了。

“记住了......也许我下次再说什么情话的时候该考虑到这一点。”

“说到这个，”茉莉喝了一大口凉水，“我很喜欢你发给我的关于拥抱的邮件。好甜蜜。”

“甜？”他皱起眉，“我不知道是从哪个角度看出来的。那实际上更像是一种临床描述。”

“好吧，甜蜜的点在于我知道这不只是描述了你拥抱过程中的生理感受，而是我俩真切地相拥了。我不知道具体该怎么形容，但读到这样的东西真的很浪漫。”

“也许我们应该把这些博客都存下来留给后代看看，”他咯咯笑了一下，“我写的才没有我下午看的那些读起来难堪。”

“哦？那是什么？”

“我祖父母写给彼此的旧信件。部分看着挺有意义，但有些看起来难以接受。他们都过世了，也许这是一种仁慈，因为我不能肯定我还好意思直视他们的眼睛。”

“是情书喽？”茉莉嘿嘿笑道，“听起来一点也不像是你的家人！”

“这是我父亲那边的家族，我和麦克罗夫特都更偏好母亲的那一边。”

侍者来为他们添了两杯酒，告知他们主菜马上就好。

“晚上这里会有舞会。”

茉莉差点被酒呛住，“要跳舞？哦我-我不怎么会，”她紧张地讪笑道。

“胡说，我可见过你跳舞。”

“啊，那只是随便玩玩，我也见过你的舞步！而你真的......真的超级棒！”

“行吧，那就看看晚饭后我俩都有多棒，嗯？”

茉莉犹豫地笑了笑，希望不会因为自己的笨拙毁掉这段感情。


End file.
